Origin of a rose
by torquoiseguitar
Summary: This story takes place in ancient Greek. One shot! Rose goes to see her mother, Aphrodite, at Mount Olympus. What happens when a certain blue haired guy finds out the truth?


Rose is my OC character from the game Fire Emblem. She has navy blue hair [ Bangs that go in between her eyes, and the length to the bottom of her neck], she's the same body type as Lissa, and that's about it.

I do not own any part of Fire Emblem.

Rose- a mage, demigoddess daughter of Aphrodite, and close companion of Prince Chrom of Ylisse- was having a discussion with her trustworthy companion, Fredrick, as they walked around Ylisstol barriers scouting for brigands or bandits.  
" It'll be great if there aren't any bandits out; I'm still exhausted from yesterday!" Rose groaned.  
" As am I, but these are our as Shepherds," Fredrick added.  
Once they finished walking the border they headed back into Ylisstol to report the good news.  
" We've cleared up that we shouldn't have bandit or brigand problems for a while," stated Fredrick to Emmerlyn the exalt.  
" That's fantastic," the exalt calmly spoke.  
" Yes, my lady, " Rose chimed in.  
Rose and Fredrick walked out of the room and headed separate ways. Fredrick to go find Chrom, and Rose, to Mount Olympus to see her mother.  
That right, Rose's mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love.  
No one knew her mother was a goddess, other than Lissa - Chrom's younger sister- and strictly told not to tell anyone.  
As she walked towards Mount Olympus, she noticed a figure standing a little ways up the mountain, staring down at her.  
Rose gulped. No one ever came to Mount Olympus! The villagers were always feared Zeus and the other gods and goddess would punish them.  
She stopped in her tracks and focused her eyes on the figure. She was starting to see some characteristics about them. It was a man; Rose could tell by his muscular arms. Blue hair, a cape - Chrom!  
" I've noticed you come here a lot after your duties, " Chrom shouted as he carefully walked down the steep mountain," so I followed you there one day.  
Rose couldn't believe this was happening. She stared at him in disbelief. " He actually followed her here?! She should be more careful from now on." Rose thought to herself.  
Chrom stepped off the mountain and approached her with his arms crossed. " What are you hiding, Rose." He spit out her name.  
" Do you promise to keep it secret?" Rose pleaded.  
" You have my word," Chrom answered, bowing down on one knee with his hand over his heart.  
" Alright. Here goes," Rose paused, taking a deep breath, " My mother is Aphrodite," she mumbled softly, so that the villagers nearby couldn't hear.  
Chrom opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just couldn't believe her. He understood why she would keep it secret, but why from him? Didn't she trust him? He needed proof.  
Just as he was about to say something, brigands came from the side of the mountain. They attacked quickly. Rose used her magic to fend them off, and Chrom used his sword.  
A brigand was about to slam his iron axe into Chrom's back from behind.  
Before she realized what was happening, something made Rose in front of the brigand as if to protect Chrom.  
The axe slammed into Rose's shoulder, sending her down with cries of pain and agony. Chrom turned around to see he scene in front of him. Rage built inside him, taking all his anger out on the brigands.  
Once the brigands were done with, Chrom hurried to Rose's side," Let's get you to the palace," he trembled.  
Rose let out a cough, blood spewing from her shoulder." T- tell the others... I-I'm s-s-sorry, " she murmured. She closed her eyes and her heart stopped, and her head bent backwards.  
The warm tears stung Chrom's eyes as he doubled over her body, sobbing.  
He looked up as a white gleam came from above. Chrom couldn't believe his eyes, once again.  
" I controlled Rose at the last second in order to save you," Aphrodite spoke with sadness in her voice.  
Chrom looked at her in astonishment. Aphrodite had the power to do that? Ne looked around him as red, blue, yellow, and orange flowers sprung from the ground.  
" I shall call them roses. In honor of Rose." Aphrodite smiled.  
Chrom stood up with Rose's body and returned to the palace. Everyone gawked at him, not believing their eyes. " She was murdered by brigands; a small army attacked us."  
A few days later

Everyone buried her body in the garden with bouquets of roses at every angle.

The Origin of a rose.


End file.
